


Happy New Years

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kissing, New Years, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: You've been dating Edward for 8 months since he first met you at your clothing job, and it's new years, what's planned for you and him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy very late new years everyone!  
> I’ve been meaning to write this ever since the new year day came around, and with worry and this whole president mess coming along, I thought people could use a happy little cute reader insert to trouble those worries. <3  
> Hope you guys like it~! ♥（ﾉ´∀`）

News years, the day everyone would get with friends and party until the big ball in Gotham drops, announcing it’s a brand new start, with hopes of luck and new people in your life. And darn, they couldn’t be wrong with meeting new people, even if it was a dangerous criminal who tells riddles. His name was The Riddler, but you had always called him Eddie-Baby, or just Eddie since you two were close, and were together long enough to call him something else than just Riddler.  
You two had met when you helped him with his clothing choice at your job, him being pleased with the wonderful choices you gave him, and praising you for actually getting it right rather giving him what he would consider, “Something he wouldn't be caught dead in”. Edward was always the type to say things like this, so you just thanked god he didn’t do anything bad. After this, he left a note saying that he would love to get coffee with you sometime at the Cuppa Joe Cafe.   
After the date with you two, things kicked off to a wonderful start to a relationship. Edward was always kind to your problems, always helping you the best way he can with cups of hot chocolate and the type of food you’d always be craving. He, of course, had problems, and you two would be heated, but in the end, you’d be there for him, as he would be there for you as well. As weird as you thought, being with him wasn’t like how you thought; having it be like Joker and Harley, you two knew about the problems you guys have, and made sure to never trigger something. But, of course you were always worried about him, seeing as he was a criminal and could get hurt badly by either batman, or even another criminal. Another reason you were always worried on edge is if he was in jail. The nasty looks the police would give you as they were taking your bail money, calling the guards to escort him out. You tried not to care, but it always ate at your brain, even with Edward telling you they don’t matter.   
It has been nearly 8 months you two have been dating, and you two were standing out from the balcony of your apartment, seeing the whole street light up with neon lights, many balloons were out as well as ice sculptures, as it was in the dead of winter. You were bundled up in your favorite snow jacket, as Edward was wearing his olive green top coat, with his hands over your shoulder as you snuggled up to him, your face getting red abit as the freezing wind bit at your nose and cheeks, but you couldn’t care less, you were with your Eddie-baby, and nothing could get you out of the spot you were in, under his arms.  
The ball started to drop, as your eyes grew wider, excitement grew into your heart as a smile was cracking itself onto your face. Your feet couldn’t help but move as the feeling of happiness came to you. You had the love of your life by you, you had a wonderful life finally, everything was amazing at this moment.   
Edward looked over to you, smiling as he saw your smile grow wider, “Very happy I assume?” He said in a warm tone, as you looked up at him.  
“Mhm!” You said with a cheerful tone, as the ball went towards 20.  
Edward hugged you close, his smile was growing bigger, seeing the number go smaller. A thought popped into his head, his smile now going towards sneaky.   
You weren’t paying attention to Edward at that moment, as you were more focused towards the numbers going down, knowing a new year would be upon you anytime soon. The thought that maybe 2017 would bring you more happiness and luck was keeping you warm, with hope burning in you.   
“12, 11, 10, 9…” The people down there were yelling, as the anticipation was growing bigger, seeing the numbers go down fastly.  
Edward looked down to you, seeing your eyes light up with passion, which only made him happy more and more. You were a blessing to him, a gift that he would cherish with every might in him.  
“8, 7, 6, 5..” The voices of the citizens grew louder, as Edward pushed your head towards him softly, as you looked at him now with a wondering look.  
“You know what a wonderful start of a new year be~?” He questioned towards you, you only gave a soft “hm” to him, as he pulled you in front of him.  
“ What is worth a billion dollars but comes to you for free?” He asked you, wondering the question until it popped into your head.  
“4, 3, 2-”  
“Love!-”   
He didn’t let you finish, as he kissed your lips softly, the ball reaching the one mark as everyone yelled in happiness, confetti being thrown everywhere, being taken by the wind that blew it everywhere.  
You didn’t expect the kiss at all, but you smiled big, kissing back as you wrapped your arms around him, a joyful event melted your heart.   
Edward pulled away, a grin that went to ear to ear, as he went towards your ear.

“Happy new years, my love.” He whispered.


End file.
